Of Countries and Portals
by When God Abandoned The World
Summary: Summary: He was trying to summon something to get back at America, so how did a girl end up in his basement.
1. A New Adventure

**_Of Countries and Portals_**

_**Summary: He was trying to summon something to get back at America, so how did a girl end up in his basement**_

_**T for Romano and just about everything else**_

_**Romance/Adventure/Friendship**_

_**one-sided ItalyxKagomex?**_

_****__**Discalimer: I do not own this anime, it belongs to H**__**idakaz Himaruya**_

Chapter One

Kagome P.O.V

"Kagome chan," Mama called "breakfast is ready, I made oumrice!"

The final battle was over. The well was closed. And I was all...alone.

"Mōshiwakearimasenga mama wa watashi wa mada uete inai yo" (1) said Kagome. I walked outside towards the well house.

My new powers, have isolated me from everyone. I will never go back to the Fedual Era again.

I heard footsteps behind me "Kagome chan, your contacts" she said as she handed them to me and walked away.

"Arigatou okaa sa-" She stopped and turned around. The well had pulsed.

'H-how is this possible? Did the well open up again? Is someone coming through?' A thousand possibilities went through my head as I griped the edge of the well

And then...I fell

Britan P.O.V

"-Dumbledora the explora!" My chanting was finished, I finaly had a way to get back at America.

"Now, I summon you! COME!" There was a bright flash of light and I shielded my eyes

I heard groaning and thought 'This is it!'

I looked only to see...a girl? What is a girl doing here?

"Hey!" I called "Where did you come from!?"

She looked at me with cold blue eyes "_Anata dare?_"(2) she asked

'She must not speak English' I thought, "I need to call Japan, you wait there!" I wasn't sure if she understood but, I had to say something. After all, she was foreign.

* * *

**A/N**

**(1) Mama mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa kūfukude wa nai yo - Sorry Mama, I'm not hungry yet.**

**(2) Anata dare - Who are you**

**I used Google Translate for both of these so if anyone sees anything wrong, PM me what it is and I'll fix i****t. Also I know it's really short but this is my first fanfiction and I couldn't think of anything else to write**


	2. Seeing and Meeting

_**Of Countries and Portals**_

_**Summary: He was trying to summon something to get back at America, so how did a girl end up in his basement**_

_**T for Romano and just about everything else**_

_**Romance/Adventure/Friendship**_

_**one-sided ItalyxKagomex?**_

Chapter Recap

_She looked at me with cold blue eyes "Anata dare?" she asked_

_'She must not speak English' I thought, "I need to call Japan, you wait there!" I wasn't sure if she understood but, I had to say something. After all, she was foreign._

Chapter Two

Kagome P.O.V

'He spoke English' I thought to myself 'I must have been so startled I accidentally spoke Japanese.'

'I should try to clear up what I said.' I thought as I walked out of this strange basement sized area.

As I was walking, I swore I could hear voices and see things in the corner of my eye, but when I looked, there was nothing there...

I could hear a voice coming from a room at the end of the hall so I went towards the sounds.

"I think she's Japanese..." a male voice said "I don't know if she speaks English or not!"

I could only hear what the blonde man was saying, so I opened the door as quietly as I could and walked into the room.

"Well she only spoke Japanese to me so how-!" I cut him off by speaking softly.

"I speak Engrish." I said, cringing at my heavily accented words.

England P.O.V

As I was talking to Japan, I thought I heard the door opening but figured it was only Flying Mint Bunny.

"How do you know she does not speak Engrish?" said Japan's heavily accented voice through the phone.

That sparked my anger somewhat and I raised my voice. "Well she only spoke Japanese to me so how-!"

"I speak Engrish." said a heavily accented female voice from behind me.

Startled I dropped the phone. "When did you-?" I began, but was interupted yet again by someone crashing through my window.

"Yo Britain dude!" yelled America being his exciting and exuberant self. "When did you get a girlfriend!?"

Arguments started, America started laughing, and I started yelling. All the while the girl was looking at us like we were all crazy.

_Meanwhile on the forgotten phone~~~~~~_

Japan P.O.V

I could hear strange noises coming from the other line.

Glass breaking, England and someone else, who is most likely America, yelling, stuff like that.

"Herro? Engrand san are you there?" I did not think they could hear me. "Herro? Anyone there? Answer me please!"

I was quite worried for awhile but I supposed they were alright so I hung up the phone and went to the grocery shopping.

* * *

_**A/N**_

_**Lol everyone forgot about Japan. I am having everyone call him both Britan and England just to clear things up. R&R everyone, and don't forget to check out my new RoChu two-shot (currently one-shot) **__**No Longer Alone.**__** I will update as soon as I can! Hope you enjoy! **_


	3. Countries and Supernatural Powers

_**Of Countries and Portals**_

_**Summary: He was trying to summon something to get back at America, so how did a girl end up in his basement**_

_**T for Romano and just about everything else**_

_**Romance/Adventure/Friendship**_

_**one-sided ItalyxKagomex?**_

Chapter Recap

_Japan P.O.V_

_I could hear strange noises coming from the other line._

_Glass breaking, England and someone else, who is most likely America, yelling, stuff like that._

_"Herro? Engrand san are you there?" I did not think they could hear me. "Herro? Anyone there? Answer me please!"_

_I was quite worried for awhile but I supposed they were alright so I hung up the phone and went to the grocery shopping._

Chapter Three

Kagome P.O.V

'These guys are all insane!' I thought to myself as the two blonde haired men argued. I wondered slightly if this was common or if the one with the glasses had just said something that made the green-eyed one upset or angry. 'I wonder if those two are related? Brothers possibly? Cousins?' My thoughts were cut short by the one with the glasses calling me.

"-irl? Can you hear me?" I looked up to see both men looking at me with worry. "Hey Japanese Girl, you ok? You seem a little out of it." I frowned at them. "Kagome." They both looked at me. "My name is Hi-." I stopped and remembered the western way of saying names. "Kagome Higurashi."

The green eyed one looked at me "We are the most well known as England and America." "England and America?!" I said "like, as in the countries?" England sighed "Yes we are personified countries."

I was really suprised, I have seen all kinds of things in my time or times but personified countries had never been one of them. They started explaining about everything and I nodded and understood but was still kind of confused. England must have realized that he had dropped the phone earlier and went to go hang up. Boy I hope nothing goes wrong in this world because of me.

England P.O.V

As me and America explained to her what we are and _why_ we are what we are, I realized I had dropped the phone so I checked to make sure Japan wasn't still on and hung up. Meanwhile next to me America was eating hamburgers and God knows where he got them from.

"So Ku-go-mey" he said and she winced at his pronunciation. "Where did you come from? How did you end up in Britian's basement? Did he kidnap you? Did you go there on your own?" She seemed overwhelmed trying to answer his questions all at the same time so I stopped him. "America don't talk so fast and she can't understand you with all that food in your mouth!" At the mention of food her stomach rumbled.

She blushed "Sorry, I didn't eat this morning before I was summoned here." I all of a sudden felt guilty so I offered to make lunch for her. "No please, I wouldn't want to intrude on you and your family." I smiled at her. "No please, I insist." And then I realized what she said. "Wait did you say family?!"

She tilted her head to the side. "Do you not have other people here living with you? I could have sworn I saw..." She trailed off. 'How could she have seen Flying Mint Bunny and the others?' My thoughts drowning out everything around me, and then I thought about it. "Might you have supernatural powers!?" I said aloud. My summoning had worked.

America P.O.V

"Might you have supernatural powers!?" I heard Britian say and that snapped me out of my eating trance. "Britian dude are you sayin' what I think your sayin'!?" He looked at me and nodded. "I am." All of a sudden I couldn't stop smiling.

"So you're an _alien_!?" I yelled standing up. They both sweatdropped. "What? What did I say?" A vein in Britain's head throbbed "No you blithering iditot!" he hissed "Shes obviously a demon!" My smile disapeared and she looked extremely suprised at that comment "Demon? Those exist here?"

Britian turned to her "No but you _are _a demon, right?" She frowned "I'm no demon, I just happen to be the opposite!" "So you're an angel?" She sweatdropped "Okay maybe not the exact opposite but I happen to be a preistess and I do have spiritual powers yes."

I had no idea what these two were talking about and feeling very left out I decided to jump in. "What the hell are you two talking about?" They both looked at me. "Oh sorry Amerika san, I forgot you were there" Those words crushed me and I started mumbling to myself in despair.

"I'm the hero, how could you forget about me, I'm the one who's supposed to be remembered. Noone is supposed to forget me." How could they treat me so cruelly.

* * *

_Next time on OCP_

_Kagome goes to a world meeting and meets just about everyone. God Russia is one creepy guy. France is still a perv, and everyone else is still themselves._

_Chapter 4: A World Meeting_

_**A/N**_

_**Okay yeah so this one is longer and the more P.O.V's I put in the longer the chapters are going to be. R&R everyone and please vote on my poll in my profile for what other IY x-over I should do. I will do my best to update as soon as I can. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**-WGATW**_


	4. World Meetings and Russia

_**Of Countries and Portals**_

_**Summary: He was trying to summon something to get back at America, so how did a girl end up in his basement**_

_**T for Romano and just about everything else**_

_**Romance/Adventure/Friendship**_

_**one-sided ItalyxKagomex?**_

_Chapter Recap_

_I had no idea what these two were talking about and feeling very left out I decided to jump in. "What the hell are you two talking about?" They both looked at me. "Oh sorry Amerika san, I forgot you were there" Those words crushed me and I started mumbling to myself in despair._

_"I'm the hero, how could you forget about me, I'm the one who's supposed to be remembered. No one is supposed to forget me." How could they treat me so cruelly._

Chapter 4

_**The next day**_

Kagome P.O.V

'Why is it such a long walk to one room!' I thought to myself as England and I were walking. Apperently there's this 'world meeting' thing these guys go to every month or week or whatever and since I'm here and I'm not by myself, I have to come too.

_**Earlier that day**_

"So what is this 'world meeting' thing I heard you and Amerika san talking about?" I asked while walking into England's office.

He looked up at me and scowled. "Don't you know how to knock?" he asked with annoyance written all over his face. "I did knock, you just didn't hear me." I said smirking at him. "So about this world meeting thing?"

He sighed and stopped working. "The world meeting is when all of us personified countries come together and talk about important things." Then he frowned "But on the other hand none of those important things ever get spoken about because some idiot throws in the randomest thing you can think of."

I thought for a second "Like Chinese meat buns?" England looked suprised "How did you know that!?" I shrugged "Just a guess." Anyway speaking of world meetings you have to come with me to the one today." What why!?" He looked at me strangely "Well I can't just leave you here, what kind of gentleman would I be!"

_**Present**_

"Ugh! Engrand are we there yet!" I said lapsing back into my accent in my annoyance. "Kagome, this door follow me." Boy this is going to be a long day.

England P.O.V

"Kagome, this door follow me." I said after hearing her complain in annoyance. I walked through the door into an empty room and sighed. 'Yet again, I am the first one here' I thought to myself.

"Hey where is everyone?" Kagome asked as she walked into the room looking around. "I'm always the first one here so you can just relax for awhile. (1)" She went and sat in an empty chair that she saw. _**(A/N: Lol all the chairs are empty xD) **_'Whose chair is that?' I thought to myself as a feeling of dread came over me, but it passed after awhile.

I sat back in my chair and waited for everyone else. As everyone else came in nobody seemed to notice Kagome was there, seeing as she was sleep an not making a sound. Then I heard it. "Kol kol kol kol." He was here, and Kagome was in his seat. (2)

Russia P.O.V _**(A/N: It's going to be short)**_

I was walking into the conference room after escaping from Belarus and I noticed the strangest thing. Somebody was sitting in my chair, and it was someone I did not know.

"Kol kol kol kol," I chuckled with my eyes closed "Who is this little one that sits here?" Everyone backed up immediately. "Kagome wake up!"

Kagome P.O.V _**(A/N: Yes again)**_

I had quite the rude awakening when I felt an evil aura behind me and heard England yelling so as most people do, I woke up, tried to stand up as quickly as I could, and fell backwards.

"Wahh!" I yelled as I hit my head on the floor. I groaned as I sat up and rubbed my head "Itai Ingurando anata wa sonoyōni sakebu suru hitsuyō wa arimasendeshita! (3)" Then I noticed that everyone was staring at me. "W-what!? What are you all staring at!?"

And then I realized. They weren't staring at _me_, they were staring at whatever it was _behind _me.

I looked up to see a very tall man with a _very _dark aura around him. "Eh? Who are you?" He was chuckled "I'm Russia, who are you little one?" "I'm Kagome." I said as a tick mark appeared on my head. 'Great, even the countries are making fun of my height' I thought.

"Japan! She musta be japanese! Ve~ Kagome, would you like some pasta?" Said some boyish man with a strange curl sticking out of his head. _**(A/N: Ya'll know what that means)**_

What has the world come to?

* * *

**_(1) Not really sure who gets to the world meetings first so... yeah_**

**_(2) I know that they don't have assigned seats but it just went with the story_**

**_(3) Itai Ingurando anata wa sonoyōni sakebu suru hitsuyō wa arimasendeshita! - Ouch England you didn't have to yell like that!_**

_**A/N: Okay yeah so we didn't get to France's part but prepare for him next time! R&R guys!**_


	5. Italia, Francis, and Japan

_**A/N: I'm not dead, I just have school homework is really tiring. Especially when you can't get online even after doing homework. That and I'm playing this game called Rise of Mythos, my name is Tsukiyomi if you wanna friend me! By the way my F and I key are stuck so i I'm missing some o those letters let me know and I'll fix it.**_

* * *

_**Of Countries and Portals**_

_**Summary: He was trying to summon something to get back at America, so how did a girl end up in his basement**_

_**T for Romano and just about everything else**_

_**Romance/Adventure/Friendship**_

_**one-sided ItalyxKagomex?**_

_Chapter Recap_

_I looked up to see a very tall man with a very dark aura around him. "Eh? Who are you?" He was chuckled "I'm Russia, who are you little one?" "I'm Kagome." I said as a tick mark appeared on my head. 'Great, even the countries are making fun of my height' I thought._

_"Japan! She musta be japanese! Ve~ Kagome, would you like some pasta?" Said some boyish man with a strange curl sticking out of his head. What has the world come to?_

Chapter 5

Japan P.O.V

This must be the girl that had been in England san's basement. She looked and spoke japanese, but her blue eyes threw me off slightly. Now that all the stuff with Russia was over I could finally talk to her. "You must be Kagome," I said, walking over to her. "_Hajimemashite, watashi wa Nihonda." _**(1)**

She turned slightly seeming startled _"Ā, ī, watashi wa Kagome teru anata ni Nihon o mitasu tame ni."_ **(2) **She blushed "Sorry, I must be rambling on, but I do believe I've seen you before." She said thoughtfully

I thought for a moment also. "You probaby have seen me around, I do wander around a bit when I have nothing erse to do." The she snapped her fingers. "You look like the man who comes to our shrine everyday, Kiku Honda san right!?" Crap.

Kagome P.O.V

"You look like the man who comes to our shrine everyday, Kiku Honda san right!?" He froze immedetely. "Yeah, you always loved hearing the stories about the Fedual Era!" Everyone looked at him. "I know you from somewhere else too though..." And then I thought about it. "I know you from _that_ time too." I said sadly.

He looked up sharply and placed his hand on his sword "Who are you?" Everyone else (except Russia) took a defensive/offensive stance.

"Don't you remember Honda san, I'm the Girl Who Leapt Through Time, Priestess Kagome, the reincarnation of Kikyo, and part of Inuyasha's group, which you once traveled with." Him and everyone else gasped as I said that.

He almost said something when the door flew open and a man with long blonde hair walked in. "_Je suis ici en Angleterre désolé d'être si tard!_"**(3)**He said "Oh, who is zis _belle fille_?" **(4) **Who is this wierdo?

France P.O.V

"_Je suis ici en Angleterre désolé d'être si tard!_"I said "Oh, who is zis _belle fille_?" Looking at the girl Japan was standing next to. "You must be one of Japan's, what are you doing here at zis place?" She was quiet for quite awhile until I realized that she was thinking. "Do you not know _mademoiselle_?" She looked up all of a sudden and pointed at me.

"France right?"

Eh? "_Non, non_ my dear my name is Francis." She frowned "So you're not a country like the rest of these guys?" I looked around at everyone, they all seemed to be slightly on guard with her around. "I am, but what are you _mademoiselle_, everyone seems on edge with you around." I say slightly on edge myself.

She looked around, shrugged, and then looked back at me and said. "I'm just an ordinary miko." Everyone relaxed after that.

England P.O.V

After she had said all of that, everyone was looking at Japan and I. I hadn't known any of that stuff, and Japan should have reconized her seeing as how she is one of his. "Kagome," I said, "come here, you, me, and Japan are going to discuss your living arrangements."

She walked over, eyes following her every move. She stopped for a second. "I would appreciate it if you all would stop following my every move with your eyes." she said, slightly annoyed.

They averted their eyes and she walked the rest of the way too us. "Kagome san, me and Engrand san were discussing who you are going to stay with untill you find your way back home." I nodded. "Yes miss Kagome, would you like to stay with me or go with Japan?" She thought for a moment "I'll go with-" "Ve~ Japan, I want the pretty girl to stay with me! Can she please Japan!?" 'Who in God's name...?'

Italy P.O.V

The pretty girl was talking to Japan and England so I wanted to join in too. I was listening to what they was saying so I decided to jump in. "I'll go with-" She started "Ve~ Japan," I said "I want the pretty girl to stay with me! Can she please Japan!?"

They both were extremely startled and the girl jumped back with her hands up. I also threw up my hands.

"Ahh! I'm-a so sorry _sorella_! Please don't-a hit me or at least not in the face!" I cried waving a white flag. They all sweat dropped at my words. "No Itaria san, were not going to hit you." said Japan. "Oh, thank you Japan, and you too _sorella!_"

She frowned at me "What does sorella mean?" she aked "Oh, _sorella _means sister!" She stared at me. "W-what? What did I say?"

* * *

**_A/N_**

**Hajimemashite, watashi wa Nihonda- Nice to meet you I am Japan**

**Ā, ī, watashi wa Kagome teru anata ni Nihon o mitasu tame ni- Nice to meet you Japan I'm Kagome**

**Je suis ici en Angleterre désolé d'être si tard- I'm here England sorry for being so late**

**belle fille- beautiful girl**

**mademoiselle- young lady**

**This one took me forever guys, sorry you can yell at me if you want to, you guys can give me ideas if you want, I'll probably change the paring if you want me to, I'm not seeing the Romano x Kagome I will probably put up a poll on who you want her paired with but you can tell me in the reviews too. R&R everyone!**

**-WGATW**


End file.
